


Q Babysits

by Scribe_Shives



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Q babysits and doesn't give a shitthe kids are bratty and annoying
Relationships: C | Max Denbigh & Q
Kudos: 4





	Q Babysits

A little unknown fact was that Bond had children, he mostly left them in the care of their mother but she was busy. Bond had some business to take care of and this all left him with only one option. 

Bond stood at an apartment door with two young children by his sides as he waited for someone to open the door. 

The door opened to the tired face of Q whose glasses were askew and was wearing some sweatpants and a plain shirt, “Bond?” he asked tiredly.    
“Morning Q, I need you to take care of my kids.”

“Kids?”

“Yes, have a nice day.” and with that Bond walked away leaving his children with Q.

Q stared at the kids, “Um ok…” he sighed and let them come in before he shut his door. 

The kids sat on his couch immediately.

“What’s the wifi?” one kid asked. 

“Mhm.” Q nodded not answering. 

“WHAT IS IT?” the kid demanded.

Q slowly drank his coffee, one cat hopped up onto the counter and he pet it as he slowly woke up. He ignored the screaming of the child. “I can’t do this.” he mumbled and grabbed his phone calling Max or Agent C his semi boyfriend, they’ve been on two dates. 

The kids started bickering and screaming at eachother.

Q stood in the kitchen for an hour hoping for peace and quiet though all he got was screaming children demanding Wifi. His cats had run off hiding somewhere awhile ago and he was still drinking coffee. 

There was a knock at the door and Q answered it immediately, “Max help me.” 

Max nodded and went over to the children, “Shut up now, I won’t hesitate to torture you till Bond comes back.” He glared.

“Give me the wifi and I’ll shut up.” one kid responded.

Max grabbed them by the collar of their shirt and lifted them up, “Shut up and silently watch a movie.” He told them, it wasn’t a suggestion. 

The kid, now scared, agreed and shut up, they turned on a movie and stayed that way while Max and Q talked in the kitchen. 

Bond came back hours later and was surprised his kids were so well behaved. He thanked Q and left with his kids who were quite the whole time. 


End file.
